Metroid -The Aftermath of SR388-
by TheNamesJunkie
Summary: In this story, Samus is back, but now she's in hiding. Not only is she in hiding, but she also does some bounty missions on the side as well. So what lies ahead on the planet she is going to? Take a look and the answers you seek shall be answered.


Metroid (Aftermath of Fusion)

Chapter 1

Out in the deep reaches of space. A powerful and noble space hunter known none other than, Samus Aran! This young hunter went through countless foes and daring journeys… but things are different now.

Eversince the day she blew up planet SR388, the home planet of the Metroids. She has been wanted all over the galaxy. The reason why she did this is because the X Parasites would have terrorized the entire galaxy from the powers they hold. Since all of the Metroids are eradicated, the X Parasites managed to overwhelm and outright extinct every animal that roams the planet.

Even Samus… Samus Aran, the most well-known and respected figure known to the galaxy, was fallen ill to these parasites. But she managed to live. Thanks to an Anti-Virus that consisted mainly of Metroid DNA. This not only cured Samus, but even made her completely immune to the X Parasites. However, her genetic makeup is now consisted of a Metroid due to the Anti-Virus.

Now, she's wanted all over the place. But many others see what Samus' actions as saving them. Knowing that the Galactic Federations arrogance fails for them to see why Samus blew up SR388 to begin with.

A few years later, Samus is seen walking around with a coat on. Her hair seems to be a bit shorter than the wanted pictures posted all around the planet and her hair color seems to be brunette instead of her usual blonde hair color. She also seems to be wearing contacts that changed her eye color from green, to brown. She walks towards a broken-down looking warehouse right after she looks around, making sure no one is looking. She walks inside and locks the door right after she closes it.

Inside the room it's completely dark. She flips a switch and the lights turn on with an odd looking computer that seems to be booting up. Beside it is a purple painted spaceship she had back when she was fighting the X Parasites. A ball with a lens that seems to work as an eye looks at Samus. "Welcome back lady. Any guards catch you while you were gone?"

"No Adam, no one saw me as Samus, thankfully. Although, there was this one guy that knew I was Samus, but he gave me this." Samus said as she takes a computer chip out of her coat.

"That looks like a data chip. Place it in the monitor so I can read it for anything suspicious." Adam said.

Samus places the chip in the monitor while Adam begins to scan it. "It better not be any tracking device or something."

Adam stops the scan after 30% finished. "Please don't say that, you're making me nervous now." Adam said.

"Just scan it, and I'll trash it later on, if it really is a tracking device." Samus said as she hangs her coat up near a wall.

A few minutes later, Adam finishes scanning the chip and looks at Samus. "Okay Samus, the scanning is finished. Turns out, this chip is actually a video message. Here, I'll pull it up on screen." Adam said, as he projects the video against the wall she's facing. A human being is seen on the screen that seems to be speaking in a foreign language.

"Whats he saying?" Samus asked.

"Here let me translate it for you." Adam said as he rewinds the video.

"Good day to you, Samus Aran. My name is Richard. I have a mission for you. You see, I have been hearing rumors about a space pirate campsite on the planet AL437. The coordinates, is in this data chips files, I hope you manage to make it in time before they plan a course of action to wreak havoc on the galaxy again." The video ends as Adam stops the projection.

"And he wasn't joking about the coordinates. They seem to pin point it directly to the planet itself. What I don't get is why are they asking you? Why didn't he ask the Galactic Federation?" Adam asked as he downloads a map to the planet inside another empty data chip.

"I think the reason why, is because of me. I mean, the Galactic Federation has been going through hell and back just to find and arrest me." Samus said.

"I suppose, but are you very certain that he could be telling you the truth?" Adam said.

"There is only one way to find out. Adam?" Samus asked.

"Yes, lady?" Adam responded.

"Once, you're done with downloading the coordinates, give it to me. I'm going to that planet." Samus said walking towards her ship.

As she walks inside the ship, it's filled to the brim with high tech gear. Each part of the ship is separated into 3 rooms. A bathroom, a bedroom, and the main control room. She walks by a glass case with her powersuit inside it. "It's been way too long since I've used my powersuit. But today is the day I use it." She places her hand on a monitor and the glass case opens up. Samus walks towards the case and faces it while holding her arms out. Robotic arms suddenly appear from above her and slowly piece the suit onto her body. After it hands her the helmet, she puts it on and walks towards the vehicle controls.

Suddenly, Adam seems to be boarding the ship as well by downloading himself to the ships main computer rom. "If you're going to that planet, then at least let me tag along." Adam said as he ejects two data chips, one of them highlighted as an AI chip. "Put these two data chips in your helmet. One of them allows me to help you incase you're in a bad spot, and to allow me to keep in contact with you. The other has the map of most of the planet. Any other areas that you enter in that haven't been recorded in the map I downloaded for you will be recorded."

"Thanks Adam, any help could work. But I still think I can handle myself." Samus said smiling. She inserts the two chips inside her helmet, and the map begins downloading on the left and Adams files begins downloading on the right. "Okay, next stop! Planet AL437!" Samus said as she closes the hatch from behind her and the warehouses roof opens up, giving the ship plenty of room to fly out of the warehouse. The ship begins to hover towards the ceiling's opening and as it hovers out of the warehouse, she rockets off and the roof of the warehouse begins to close.

While she is traveling through space, she spots the planet up ahead. But what was strange to her is that there is no Space Pirate Ships around the planet. Which is what Space Pirate Camps usually have."

"They might have left the planet now. But we can take a look down there and see if we can find any clues to their whereabouts." Adam said.

Samus nods and flies the ship towards the planet.

She lands the ship near a steep canyon and opens the hatch. As she makes it outside, the environment looks like a complete desert. The soil looks bone dry and there seems to be no plant life around Samus' location. "Okay Adam, show me the coordinates." Samus said.

A map suddenly fills her screen and pin points her the amount of miles it would take to get there which it says half a mile. "That's not too far. Time to push the speed booster to its max!" Samus yells.

She begins running and slowly begins speeding up. Suddenly she begins to run at drastic speeds and begins to burst into flames from the harsh speeds. She's seen speeding off towards the direction of the space camp, leaving nothing but the dust behind her.

(To Be Continued)

(Feel free to criticize the chapter in anyway, shape, or form. Let me know if you also want me to continue the series)


End file.
